paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Get Kidnapped
Hi if you find this tape please don't send it to the police send it to Ryder I want him to watch as I talk about how I tortured each of his beloved pup one by one until they died OK I don't have much time OK let's start First off Marshall Oh I loved it every second of it as he screamed in pain yelling " please no no more please" and continued to scream So as walked to the basement of the abandoned house if found earlier that day I saw all the pups they were all tied up their mouths taped shut all you could hear is thier muffled screams for help they spent most of their lives rescuing people but no one was going to rescue them but it was hard to pick witch one was I going to torture first but then I decided it wold be Marshall so I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to a room were I had all my tools I looked in Marshall's eyes the were drenched in tears I then took the tape from his mouth and but y did he scream then he stopped and told me " please I want to go home" the I smiled he started to cry he had pretty teeth I wanted them so I grabbed them and began to rip each and every one of his teeth and he screams so loud the whole time it took a good two hours before I filed the last one out and boy was there blood so much blood and he kept screaming then I told him "were just getting started" yeah he lasted a good 9 hours maybe 10 and in that time I had branded him and he screamed loud snapped each of his 4 limbs and he cried his eyes out and my favorite part is when I forced hot Coles down his throat and well he started coughing up blood so I slit his throat and the blood was every were all over the table all over my shirt and hands but he was dead so I pushed the body off the table and got the next pup Rubble Sadly rubble only lasted 5 hours but we sure had fun I got to gouge out his eyes and he was still alive but he was screaming in so much pain so I stuffed his empty eye sockets with salt and the pup screamed oh he screamed I also got to skin his back and that was the loudest he ever screamed but then he started shaking so I grabbed a hammer and bashed his head in little bits of him went flying every were, but like Marshall he was dead I place the body aside the it was Chase's turn Chase Ah I loved it Chase lasted 15 hours we had so much fun I pulled out all his pretty teeth gouged out one eye and the pup screamed so loud way louder than Marshall or Rubble oh he screamed. Then I made him eat his eye but we just barly got started hours past and I kept tourturing the pup oh let's see I branded his rib cage oh and I shocked him with jumper cables but every time I shocked him he didn't scream he just let out a blood curtuling yelp we spent the last 5 hours forcing down little bits of Rubble's brains down Chase's throat the he vomited every were and beged "P-please just ki-kill me" I laughed and shoved one jumper cable down his throat and the other one touching his chest it sent a very painful shock in Chase's body, but his screams went away he was dead it was over the fun was all over I took the jumper cable out of his mouth and thew him off the table then I decided to play a sick and twisted game Rocky and Zuma So I got Rocky and Zuma and decided that Rocky was going to gut a living and awake Zuma for my entertainment "pleese no" Rocky said " then I'll kill you slowly" I say back as I give him the knife Zuma: Wocky no please no AHHH Rocky ripped into Zuma's flesh causing the lab to scream at the top of his lungs but after 30 minutes he was dead I look at Rocky "now eat it" I command. Knowing he has no choice he chows down on Zuma guts but vomits " please no more" he begs I was mad so mad that I beat Rocky to death with a crowbar and just like that he was dead then their was Skye and she lasted only 3 hours all we did was snap her limbs and shove hot Coles down her throat and all the fun was over I was coverd in pup blood and all the pups were dead and well I had the most fun with Chase he screamed the loudest especially when I gouged that eye out I'll see you soon everest ( tape ends)